yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Kartal, Hungary
| postal_code = 2173 | area_code = 28 | area_total_km2 = 29.01 | latd = 47.66749 | longd = 19.52822 | website = www.kartal.hu }} : Kartal is a village in Pest county, Hungary. Tercüme http://hu.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kartal_(telep%C3%BCl%C3%A9s) Kartal Kartal légifotó.jpg Kartal havadan fotoğraf Arms Kartal Coat Arms Kartal Coat Hükümet Ülke Macaristan Bölge Orta Macaristan Ilçe Belâ Subregion 2012 Aszódi Yasal durum Büyük bir köy Belediye başkanı Michael Toth Ilko 1 Posta kodu 2.173 Bölge kodu 28 Nüfus Toplam Nüfus 5911 kişi (1 Ocak 2010). 2 + / - Nüfus yoğunluğu 203.06 kişi / km ² Coğrafi Veri Alan 29.11 km ² Tüm zamanlar UTC CET , UTC +1 Konum Kartal (Macaristan) Kartal Kartal Macaristan konumu haritası Koordinatlar : 's. Durumda. 47,66749 °, boylam 19,52822 °OSM ▼ haritası Kartal (ilçe) Kartal Kartal Konumu ilçe haritası 'S. Durumda. 47,66749 °, boylam 19,52822 ° Kartal Web Sitesi Kartal büyük bir köy Pest ilçesinde , Aszódi alt bölge . Içindekiler [ gizle ] 1 Konum 2 Tarihi 3 Gezi 4 Ünlü kişi 5 Notlar 6 Kaynaklar 7 daha fazla Yer [ Edit ] Kuzey-doğu sınırında Pest ilçesinde Kartal büyük bir köy, Budapeşte'nin kuzey-doğu, 40 km uzaklıktadır, yaklaşık 6000 kişilik bir kasaba. Great Plains ve bulunan Kuzey Dağları'nın kenarında, olumlu bir doğal çevre, iki Macar nagytáj sağlayın. Tarih [ değiştir ] Günümüz Kartal'da elverişli doğal koşulları nedeniyle Neolitik dönemde doldurulan. Alan kazılmış ve mezar sitesi bu teyit Kiskartal bulundu. Köy adı cins isim Türk kökenli (corto = kartal) türetilmiştir. 10 yüzyıl olarak Kurszán ulus-kart alanının merkeziydi. Cins Kurszán Kundu atası, fetih Árpád 'ın eski ortağı. Bu nesil köyün adı bozmamak adına hala hasar oldu. İlk Ortaçağ bir belgede 1263'e bahsetti. V. Stephen yaralanma yerel değildi, ve Peter Francis siteleri - Kartal - in Margaret Adası rahibeler tarafından, ancak keyfi orijinal sahipleri elinde kalır. O, gibi Kurthol köy bahsetti. Daha sonra, eski klan Kartal, ya da ailesinin sahip tekrar Ağırlık Etele türetilmiştir. 13 yüzyılda, Moğollar köy harap, ama sakinleri geri taşındı. Sözde Tartar. Mücadele izleri Csörsz siper ilk oldu korur, Sarmat inşa 324 ve 337 arasında. Köy alanı solun Türk işgali, çeşitli Türk sömürgeleri yüksek gelirli olmayan tabak emlak ilk on inşa edilmiştir. Bir on beş yıllık savaş sırasında kadar ıssız ve çıplak oldu 18. yüzyılın sonuna kadar. 17 yüzyılda Macar tutucu daha fazla bilgi için. Kurtuluş Stephen Koháry emlak savaşı ve serf Aszod árendálták sınırı takip eden yıllarda. Sayısı Koháry Stephen Grassalkovich Anthony oğlu çıkardı 1784 yılında için Zararlı , Heves ve Nógrád yerleşim Macar ve büyük ayakta vahşi yeniden yükleme Roma Katolik sakinleri. Surany , Sőregi , Çipura , dokunma , Karácsond köyler modern aile isimleri bu yer isimleri yeniden yüklemek için uzun yaşamak: Sőregi, vb Karácsond. Grassalkovich ahır, çiftlik binaları, konukevleri, daire ve subay kulübe "sırasında" inşa edildi. Devamı ormanların azalmasını, toprağın bol oldu. Bir mühendis şantiyeler liderliğindeki ev sahibi dışarı ölçüldü. Geniş düz sokaklar oluşmuştur, evlerinin önündeki ana cadde, daha sonra akasya küme parkları ile ortaya çıktı. Günümüzde çoğunlukla gyümölcsfások ana yol kenarında park, ama düz yolları, geniş kareler kalır. Ekstra bakım saymak ve yerine bir önceki zemin oyma veya kulübe benzeri yapılar, "inşaatçılar bir istek vermek için HUF 10-10 sağlar güzel ve kerpiç dik" dedi. 19 yüzyılın malikanesi ilk yarısında üç vardı - Emse, Büyük Binbaşı, Binbaşı Üst - inşa edilmiştir. 1848 olayları sırasında Kartal köy imparatorluk orduları görev yaptı. Kanser Palace un, yulaf, saman sevk. O zaman, devrim kaçan çiftlik sahibi, George Sina, bir asilzade önünde oldu. Ne zaman 1.848 devrim elde edilecek olan, Simon Sina oğlu emlak bir Belçikalı banka oldu. Schossberger itibaren baron Henry derinin bir parçası satın aldı. Alexander Hatvanys Deutsch ve Joseph mülkiyetindedir yaptı. Önemli bir Schossberger büyük çiftlikler kuruldu. Kendi ekonomisinin merkezi ile bağlı daha iyi bir kamyon dar hat demiryolu hattı için tren istasyonuna Aszod. 1.911 , köy iki büyük tutucu br vardır. Alexander Hatvanys Deutsch ve Joseph (CR 459) ve br. Bu Schossberger Louis (CL 2206) oldu. Şehrin gelişimini etkileyen br oldu. 1949 tazminatı eşlik - - gözlem, 1884 yılında kurulan Kiskartal eski emlak olan G. Podmaniczky, Konkoly-THEGE planları. Güneş-Ay görüşlerinde Jüpiter ve Satürn testleri yapılmıştır. Aynı yerde 1890 yılında , o bir 35 000 ciltlik kütüphane kurdu. Kiskartal gözlemevi çalışmaları kağıtları Wonaszek Anthony ve Kövesligethy Rado kalemi ortaya çıktı. 19 nüfusu yüzyılda hızla büyüdü - 1856 yılında 1113 kişi - 1.876 kişi 1319-1600 1895 kişi 1890 yılında konut sayısı, 186 şimdi 229-1900, bu çamur duvarlı kerpiç, saman, saz, kamış kapak çoğu. Sınırındaki belediyelere ek olarak büyük malikaneler nüfus evler için talep karşılandı bölünmüş biridir büyüyordu ki, köylü çiftçiler (1897 yılında arazi 155 çiftliklerin% 35 oranında sahibi olduğu) için nispeten daha az arazi vardı. Birçok kişi için köyün terk etmek zorunda, ve edildi Hatvan , Godollo , Mogyorod taşındı. Bu 1895 verileri nüfusun% 88 tarım yaşadığını olduğunu onaylamıştır. Malikâne görevlileri veya çiftlik işçisi, Budapeşte olağan bakarak gidip birinci dünya savaşında devrik yerel iş olanakları bazı çoğu. O, bu ülkenin arifesinde Macar Sovyet Cumhuriyeti devrimleri 1918/19-es kuruluş aşamasında ilk büyük toplumsallaşmış Kartalı emlak Galga proletaryanın o kadar tesadüf, büyük yoksulluk Kartal oldu. 1920 ile şantiyeler 361 KH parceled çünkü, hareket olmaktan. Bu çağrıldı. "Küçük toprak reformu" (ve 1930 yılından itibaren 1969 beş kat daha fazla alt oldu). I Dünya Savaşı'ndan sonra, aslında köy tarım ciddi bir işsizlik vardı, en kötü cüce toprak sahipleri ve topraksız işçi vardı. Bununla birlikte, doğum göre 1925 ile 1930 yılları arasında doğal büyüme, yılda 47.4 ortalama% oldu! Bu transfer 1929 yılında yapıldı yeni bir okul, inşası dahil. Aynı yıl, elektrik getirilmesi karar. 1.927 tur otobüsü servisi aslar ve Suriye-Kartal hattı. Daha sonra bu posta hatları sağlar. O zaman, köy devre sağlık hizmeti, temel Verseg bağlanır. Daha sonra mevcut kurumlar - Guardia Civil - Askeri ilkokul - Bağlantısızlar yangın - Levente Toplum - Kooperatif Ant - Posta Ajansı Şehir çınar ağaçları çevre düzenlemesi, ekili ile çalışıyor güzelleştirici başlar. II. dünya savaşı birçok asker gelişimine bir son verir ve sivil hayatını kaybetti, önemli maddi hasar meydana geldi. Evleri, kilise ağır hasar ve enerji hatları yaşadı. Savaştan değiştirdikten sonra önemli ölçüde zarar. De Schossberger emlak Tarım Bilimleri Üniversitesi Bölümü ekonomi sundu. Tabii ki, yerel olarak oluşan kollektif çiftlik birçok canlı, ilk Ayet ıslak parçalar, daha sonra Torbalı ve Hévízgyörkkel birleşik bulundu, gerçek tarım nagyüzemmé zaman içinde gelişmiş, nerede endüstriyel altında geleneksel tarım ve hayvancılık ile-bitki (balık işleme) altında çalışacak dalları. Daha fazla insan artık büyük şehirler yakın düzenli otobüs ve demiryolu taşımacılığı (Aszódról) var, ve özellikle Budapeşte'de günlük ve haftalık taşıt çalıştı. 1964 yılında, spor zemin, GP uygulamaları, bir eczane, bir hemşire ve ebe hizmet, bir haftalık pazar, şehirlerarası otobüs seferleri için soyunma odaları, toplum merkezinde çalıştı. Köy aynı zamanda altyapı geliştirme açısından başladı ve 1960 ile 1964 yılları arasında uygun koşullarda göç önemli bir rol oynamıştır nüfus% 10.3 artış ile sonuçlanmıştır. Konut elektrifikasyon sona erdi 70 yıl içinde, su, kanalizasyon kapsama durum geliştirdi. 70'lerde, 80'lerde de nüfus artışı ve dinamik özelliklerinin gelişmesi nedeniyle yüksek doğum oranı oldu. Su kemeri omurga ağı inşa Bayındırlık giderek gelişmiş oranı,. St Elizabeth Kilisesi 1980 ile 1990 yılları arasında prevalansı, merkezi ısıtma (evlerin% 40), ve daha fazla konfor yeterlilik oranları gelişmiş. 1990 veri gelişme açıklar iki veya daha fazla aktif bulucu Kartal 46.7% (39.6% olarak Pest ilçe ortalama) ile hanehalklarının oranı. Siyasi geliştikten sonra bile devam ediyor: ana yol boyunca köy sütçü uzunluğu ve komşu Aszódi bisiklet yolu kurdu. Yolların tüm asfalt kapak olsun. Bölge için Gazlaştırma programı hasar döner. Telefon şebekesi (eski merkezli) ve, ile birlikte hemen hemen her konut telefon hattına bağlı modernize. Şehrin orta kesiminde yer alan Lake sitesi alışveriş merkezi adı verilen eski bir göl yer almaktadır. Kamu binalarında yenilenmiş: cenaze, köy salonu, kreş, okul, kütüphane, toplum merkezi. Sayısı 12 otobüs büyüyen durur. Geçtiğimiz on yıl içinde, heykel ve anıt köyünde inşa edilir. Holy Trinity Column Gezi [ Edit ] Roma Katolik kilisesi ilk kilise rahibi, 1865 yılında bağışlanan fonların, erken inşa köylülerin Laszlo Petróczy girişimi eklektik tarzı. 2007, yılında inşa edilen spor salonu 2012th 26 Mayıs László Kovács , eski Belediye Başkanı, kézilabdázóról ekibi onun adını almıştır. 3 Sandor Petofi heykel belediye binası karşısında yerleştirilen bir mağazada eski bir gölün yerine inşa edilmiştir. Çalışma Palfy Gustav heykelinin Aszod kopyası. Kiskartal olduğu Podmaniczky kale , Baron G. Podmaniczky ve eşi, Kontes Berta Degenfeld eski kalıcı bir ev. Podmaniczkys toplanan ve astronomik Renkli çizgi zengin kütüphanesi onlar koştu. Binanın özel mülkiyet, ziyaret edilemez. Köyün Katolik bucak önce geç sadece anıtıdır Barok tarzı Holy Trinity heykeli . Ünlüler [ Düzenle ] Doğumlu 1.791 . Ağustos 15 Stephen Petrovich Petofi Sandor babası. Notlar [ değiştir ] ↑ Kartal belediye seçim sonuçları (Macarca) (html). Ulusal Seçim Ofisi, 2010. 3 Ekim (. 20 Ocak 2012 alındı) ↑ 2010 yılında gazetteer depo (Macarca) (XLS). Merkez İstatistik Ofisi, 2010. 1 Ocak (. 14 Haziran 2011 alındı) ↑ Kartal büyük bir köy / salonu . Kartal.hu, 2012. 26 Mayıs (. Haziran 2013 18 alındı) Kaynaklar [ değiştir ] Avam Wikimedia Commons içerir Kartal (ilçe) temalı medya dosyalarını. Site utazom.com hasar Petofi Müzesi, Aszod: Galgamenti anıtlar Daha fazla bilgi [ değiştir ] Hava Fotoğraflar Kartalról Műemlékem.hu Dükkanı Holy Trinity Column ▲ yakın m • v • Olgu Aszódi küçük bir alanda belediyeler Aszod · Çanta · Domony · Galgahévíz · Hévízgyörk · Iklad · Kartal · Tura · Verseg Kartal Kartal légifotó.jpg Kartal aerial photo Kartal Coat of Arms Kartal Coat of Arms Government Country Hungary Region Central Hungary County Pest Subregion to 2012 Aszódi Legal status A large village Mayor Mihály Tóth ILKO 1, Zip code 2173 Area code 28 Population Total Population 5911 people (January 1, 2010). 2 + / - Density of population 203.06 people / km ² Geographical Data Area 29.11 km ² All times are UTC CET , UTC +1 Location Kartal (Hungary) Kartal Kartal Position map of Hungary Coordinates : 's. Case. 47.66749 °, longitude 19.52822 °osm ▼ map Kartal (county) Kartal Kartal Position county map 's. Case. 47.66749 °, longitude 19.52822 ° Kartal Website Kartal large village in Pest county , the Aszódi subregion . Table of contents [ Hide ] 1 Location 2 History 3 Attractions 4 Famous people 5 Notes 6 Sources 7 More Location [ Edit ] Kartal large village in Pest county in the north-eastern border, north-east of Budapest, 40 km away, nearly 6,000-person town. Provide a favorable natural environment, two Hungarian nagytáj; edge of the Great Plains and the Northern Mountains located. History [ edit ] In today's Kartal is due to the favorable natural conditions Neolithic period were populated. The area excavated and the burial site found Kiskartal confirm this. The village name is derived from the genus name Turkish origin (corto = eagle). The 10 century as the Kurszán was the center of the nation-kart field. The ancestor of the genus Kurszán Kundu, conquering Árpád 's former partner. This generation was the name of preserving the name of the village is still damage. First mentioned in a document of medieval to 1263. V. Stephen's injury was not local, and Peter Francis estates - Kartal - in the Margaret Island by nuns, but the enjoyment remains in the hands of the original owners. Then you In those days under the name Kurthol is mentioned the village from. Later, the ancient clan Kartal, or possession of the family is derived Weight Etele again. The 13 century, the Mongols devastated the village, but residents were moved back. Traces of fighting the so-called Tartar. Csörsz trench preserves, which was originally the Sarmatian built in 324 and 337 between. The village is built in the first decade of the Turkish occupation of space left, various Turkish dominions high-income non-tanners estate. A fifteen-year war at the time was deserted and bare up to the 18th century until the end. The 17 century Hungarian holder to know more. In the decades following the war of liberation Stephen Koháry estate, and the serfs Aszod árendálták the limit. Count Koháry Stephen Grassalkovich Anthony took out his son in 1784 to Pest , Heves and Nógrád settlements Hungarian and Roman Catholic residents of re-installing the large afoot wilderness. Surány , Sőregi , Bream , touch , Karácsond villages to reinstall that place names in the modern family names live longer: Sőregi, etc. Karácsond. "During" grassalkovich barns, farm buildings, inns, apartments and officers' huts were built. Continued deforestation, land was plentiful. The landlord led by an engineer building sites were measured out. Wide straight streets were formed, the main street in front of their houses, later arose with acacia cluster parks. The main roadside parks nowadays mostly gyümölcsfások, but the straight paths, spacious squares remain. The extra care to count, and "HUF 10-10 provides in order to give the builders a request is pretty and adobe erect", carved or hut-like structures instead of the previous ground. The 19 century manor had three in the first half - Emse, Big Major, Upper Major - was built. At the time of the 1848 events Kartal village served the imperial armies. Cancer Palace flour, oats, hay shipped. At that time, the farm's owner, George Sina, fleeing the revolution was a nobleman front. When 1848 was to be achieved in the revolution, the son of Simon Sina was a Belgian bank in the estate. From here baron Schossberger Henrik bought it, a is part of in turn br. The property of Sándor Hatvany-Deutsch and József remembered. A significant Schossberger large farms were established. For a better trucking narrow gauge railway line connected by the center of their economy Aszod the train station. 1911 , the village has two large holder br. Alexander Hatvanys Deutsch and Joseph (CR 459) and br. It was Schossberger Louis (CL 2206). Influence the development of the town was br. G. Podmaniczky, who is the former estate of Kiskartal - 1949, accompanied by indemnities - observatory, established in 1884, Konkoly-Thege by the plans. In Sun-Moon observations of Jupiter and Saturn tests were conducted. The same place in 1890 was established 35 000-volume library. The small arm tali observatory the work of dolgozatok have appeared in Wonaszek Antal and Radó Kövesligethy from the pen of. The population of the 19 century grew rapidly - in 1856, 1113 people - 1876 people 1319 - 1895 people in 1600 The number of houses in 1890, 186 in 1900 to 229 now, most of these mud-walled adobe, straw, thatch, reed lid. In addition to the municipalities bordering the large estates had relatively little land to peasant farmers (in 1897 the land was owned by 35% of the 155 farms), so that the population was growing demand for houses is one of the split were met. Many people were forced to leave because of the village, and Hatvan , Godollo , Mogyoród moved. This confirmed that the 1895 data is that 88% of the population lived in farming. Many of the manor servants or farm laborers, some of the local job opportunities ousted in the first world war, commuting to Budapest looking at the commonplace. Back then, it was great poverty Kartal, so no coincidence that during the revolutions 1918/19-es establishment of the Hungarian Soviet Republic on the eve of the country was the first large-socialized Kartali estate Galga the proletariat. 1920 and ceased to be moving on, because building sites parceled 361 KH. This was called. "Small land reform" (and from 1930 to 1969 was further subdivision five times). The I After World War II, essentially farming village there was significant unemployment, the worst were the dwarf landowners and landless laborers. Nevertheless, relative to birth was natural growth between 1925 and 1930, an average of 47.4% per year! This involved the construction of a new school, whose transfer was done in 1929. That same year, decide on the introduction of electricity. 1927 coach bus service aces and Syria-Kartal line. Later that provides postal routes. At that time, the village is connected to the circuit medical service, based Verseg. Then existing institutions - Guardia Civil - Military elementary school - Aligned fire - Levente Society - Cooperative Ant - Postal Agency Starts beautifying the town is working with plane trees planted, landscaped. The II. world's war point will make By the end of of development, a lot of soldier and civilian person have lost their lives, to significant material loss or damage occurred. Houses, the church suffered severe damage and power lines. After the war, significantly evolved into Kartal. The Schossberger estate at the University of Agricultural Sciences Department rolled out the economy. Of course, many of the locally formed collective farm was found in the living, which first Verse wetted parts, then bagged and Hévízgyörkkel united, real agricultural nagyüzemmé developed over time, where traditional agriculture and animal husbandry under industrial by-plant branches that run under (fish processing). More and more people now have a regular bus and rail transport (Aszódról) near the larger towns, and especially in Budapest worked daily and weekly commuters. In 1964, has worked in the community center, changing rooms for sports ground, GP practices, a pharmacy, a nurse and midwife service, a weekly market, intercity bus services. The village also started in terms of infrastructure development, and favorable terms between 1960 and 1964 resulted in a 10.3% increase in population, which has played a major role in immigration. In the 70 years ended in the electrification of housing, water, sewage coverage has improved the situation. In the 70s, the 80s also was a high birth rate due to population growth and the development of dynamic characteristics. Steadily improved the rate of public works, built the aqueduct backbone network. St. Elizabeth's Church Prevalence between 1980 and 1990, the central heating (40% of homes), and further improved the comfort adequacy ratios. Explains the development of the 1990 data is that the proportion of households with two or more active finder Kartal 46.7% (in Pest county average at 39.6%). Continues even after the political development: the village milkman length along the main road and neighboring Aszódi bike path established. All of roads get asphalt cover. Gasification program for the region turns damage. Modernize the telephone network (formerly centric) and, along with almost every dwelling is connected to the telephone line. Located in the central part of the town is located in a former lake called Lake site shopping arcade mall. Reconditioned in public buildings: funeral home, village hall, nursery, school, library, community center. The number 12 bus stops from growing. Over the past decade, sculpture and memorial is erected in the village. Holy Trinity Column Attractions [ Edit ] The Roman Catholic church was the first parish priest, Laszlo Petróczy initiative of the villagers built from funds donated in 1865, early eclectic style. Built in 2007, the sports hall 2012th May 26, László Kovács , former Mayor, kézilabdázóról team was named after him. 3 Sandor Petofi statue was built in the place of a former lake in a department store placed opposite the town hall. The work Pálfy Gustav Aszod copy of the statue. Kiskartal is in the Podmaniczky castle , Baron G. Podmaniczky and his wife, Countess Berta Degenfeld former permanent home. Podmaniczkys collected and rich library of astronomical color line is they ran. The building is private property, can not be visited. Before the Catholic parish of the village is only monument of the late Baroque style Holy Trinity statue . Famous People [ Edit ] Born in 1791 . 15th August Stephen Petrovich Petofi Sandor 's father. Notes [ edit ] ↑ Kartal municipal election results (in Hungarian) (html). National Election Office, 2010. October 3 (. Retrieved January 20, 2012) ↑ Gazetteer repository in 2010 (in Hungarian) (XLS). Central Statistical Office, 2010. January 1 (. Retrieved June 14, 2011) ↑ Kartal large village / hall . Kartal.hu, 2012. May 26 (. Retrieved 18 June 2013) Sources [ edit ] Commons A Wiki Media Commons contains Kartal (township) -themed media stocks are. Damage to the site utazom.com Petőfi Museum, Aszód: Galga are saved monuments, Further information [ edit ] Aerial Photos Kartalról The Holy Trinity Column in Műemlékem.hu Shop ▲ close m • v • Case The Aszódi small area municipalities Aszod · Bag · Domony · Galgahévíz · Hévízgyörk · Iklad · Kartal · Tura · Verseg Dear visitor, I wish you a pleasant surfing on the homepage of our large village which has a very significant past. Kartal lies in the north-east, at about 40km from Budapest and about 6000 people live here. 70 percent of the 5915 inhabitants are young people and the proportion of the children and the elders is quite equal. Our village is next to the M3 motorway, and from here it can be reached if you take the Bag Aszód exit and continue on the 2109 road from Aszod. It is linked to the capital city and to the neighbour villages by railway and many good roads. There is an effervescent cultural and sport life in Kartal. If you go on visiting our homepage, you will see how the numerous civil organisations cope and work together. You can also read about our history, about our institutions, and about the life of the organisations which work in our village, about the events happened here and the actual ones, about the news. Looking at our photos, reading about us, you may feel desire to visit us. Come and meet our hospital inhabitants, enjoy the clearness and the peacefullness of our village! Mihály Tóth Ilkó The major of Kartal -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- A Short History of Kartal Kartal is a big village which lies on the north-eastern part of Pest county, at about 40 km- from Budapest. It has a population of about 6000 people. It’s location, on the border of two Hugarian regions, the Northern Middle Hills and the Great Plane is its advantage too. The advantages of the place were discovered by the people of Neolithic age too-as the recent archeological researches shows-but the history of the village begins with the Árpád’s conquest of Hungary.Árpád was the real leader of the Hungarians which lived in two headed principality. He was not only a leader but sacre, divineKurszan Kündü, and the ancestor of the Kurszan-Kartal clan. The name of clan has been preserved int he village’s name. The name itself is of Turkish origin and it means eagle. It was mentions for the first time in Middle Aged written resourses as „Kurthol” in 1263. In the Árpád age, Kartal was an important settlement, center of the clan with a church. Later the members of the Kartal clan became members of the smaller nobility and because of that the importance of the settlement diminished and it didn’t reach the status of a fortified town. The devastation of the 1241 Mongol invasion was easily survived by the settlement, but the effects of the Turkish expansion were mortal. Kartal became part of the Turkish Empire after the conquest of Buda in 1541. In the next half century was an inhabited area, but the inhuman regime of the Islamic power-for example the tribute of young children leaded to the decay of the village. During the 15 years war which was held in order to expel the Turks, the remaining population took refuge. So Kartal was an uninhabited abandoned area for two centuries. Our village’s new age begin in 1784. The owner of that time, prince Grassalkovich Antal brought new inhabitants from Northern Hungary which were catholic Hungarians and Slovakians. Surnames like Bereczki, Karácsondi, Söregi still preserves the origin of the new settlers. Other surnames like Deák, Gergely, Lados, Kalcsó, Urbán presume the settlement of whole families. Prince Grassalkovich made a good job because the hard-working and deeply religious settlers and their descendents leaded the village to a dynamic and prosper development. The proofs of these facts are the increase of the population. At the beginning of the 19th century there were only a few inhabitants but in 1900, 1810 people lived here. Only in another 100 years the number of was 5711 and nowadays we are about 6000. It must be mentioned that in the 1980s the number of the new born babies was much bigger that in the other parts of the country. The increase of the population brought the institutional need. In 1858a congregational school was established and in 1865 a church is built and dedicated to Árpádházi St. Erzsébet. The fast increment of the population went hand in hand with the broking up of the peasant fields. In the 20th century there were two noble families possessed 2/3 of the fields, and the other 1/3 was owned by the farmers. Those who didn’t possess fields worked as agricultural workers, but at the beginning of the 20th century people started to travel for work. They worked in factories and building industry, so a new generation of workers developed. The storms of the 20th century were present in Kartal too. During the I World War 400 men joined the army of the Monarchy and 30 died a heroic death. In 1919 during the Hungarian Soviet Republic they “communalized” the fields. Between the two Word Wars electricity is brought to the village and a district medical office was established. The II World War brought big loses to the village. Not only those who fought in battle died, but the villagers too. The village was one of the elements of the German defending lines and when the Soviets conquered the place, after three weeks of siege, almost all the houses suffered damages. The population suffered of losses and of atrocities from both the German and the Soviet soldiers. After 1945 the society went through deep changes. In 1945 the fields bigger than 100acres were divided between the villagers and the little farms are settled. But in 1948 the communists started the nationalization of the fields and some people gave up because of the fees and got work in plants around. In 1956 the fees were abolished, but people didn’t get back to agriculture. Those who worked on the fields were employed by the state Agricultural Enterprise and the Cooperatives. The others worked for factories in Budapest, Gödöllő or Iklad. After 1990s the unemployment was high and the cooperative changed. Nowadays most of the adult population works as enterprisers in different industries as woodwork, metalwork or services like shops, repairing hairdressers, beauticians. People still travel for work to multinational companies. Agriculture give work to some families and for older generations. Our village is receptive. In the last twenty years the number of inhabitants grows with those who choose our village as their new home. Our aim is to achieve the rank of a town. László Bognár Category:Populated places in Pest County